radiatafandomcom-20200215-history
Elwen
Biography She first appears in the game as the Chief of Theater Vancoor, and takes an immediate interest in Jack Russell, seeing a lot of potential in him. Elwen also acts as a calm, wise leader compared to her trusted Deputy Chief, Gerald, who is hotheaded and impulsive. After Jack, Jarvis, and Gerald escape an encounter with Nocturne, Elwen promotes Jack to sergeant to begin preparing him to succeed Gerald as Deputy Chief. She then assigns him to investigate Nocturne's activities, and is later seen meeting with Parsec. Human Path In the Human Path, Elwen is a recruitable character and one of the leaders of the human war effort, attending Lord Larks' meeting at Radiata Castle. After recruiting every other member of Theater Vancoor, she can be recruited into the party and is one of the strongest party members in the entire game. If Jack has Elwen, Kain and Curtis in his party while talking to Nyx she will try to convince him to help Jack stop the dragons. Non-Human Path In the Fairy Path Jack meets Elwen on the bridge between the Dorse Region and the Dichett Region, with Theater Vancoor having been asked to assist in the killing of the fire dragon. She questions Jack's motivations and reveals that she too fights for someone, before fighting Jack to determine who has the stronger promise. Win or lose, Elwen allows Jack to pass while commenting that he may be the one to save everyone. Past Elwen's origin and past are shrouded in mystery, as her Friend List profile questions her race being human. She seems to be aware of the dragons' duties on cleansing the world from humans, as shown in her talk with Parsec. Part of her past revolves around the figure known as Alfred. He was the former bearer of the the legendary sword Avcoor, and Elwen, whose name was El at that time, was one of his followers. It is hinted she was in love with him, and when he passed away, she inherited his sword, assuming the name of Elwen and forged the warrior guild. Elwen constructed a shrine for him in the depths of the Path of the Spider and prays there every day. In Battle Elwen is often considered the most powerful party member in the game. All her attacks are extremely fast and powerful, and her AI is quite aggressive. Despite the description of her sword Avcoor, all her attacks are non-elemental, making her effective against any foe. She also has a Volty Blast called Radiant Sword, which causes severe damage and knockback. Her skill, King of the Day, increases all her parameters by 20 during the day. Abilities Stats Recruitment Human Path Only To recruit Elwen, you must recruit everyone from the Warriors Guild (Theater Vancoor). Once you recruit all Theater Vancoor members, you must follow her either to the Path of the Spider Charnel or the Chief's Room. Once she is there, talk to her and defeat her. Schedule Gallery Elwen radiata manga.PNG|Elwen's appearance in the Radiata Stories Manga. Elwen2-battlewon.jpg|Elwen after winning a battle Trivia *Like all helmeted characters, Elwen is never seen without her helmet in game. You can only see it in her Friends List's Profile and some scenes in the Radiata Stories manga. *During the game there are two times where Elwen is about to take off her helmet, the first time being when Parsec visits her and by Jack while recruiting Gerald. Category: Characters Category: Theater Vancoor Category:Recruitable Characters Category:Human